


Have a Good (Hair) Day

by timkons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Kenma offers: “I’ll grow my hair out until the adoption papers go through.”





	Have a Good (Hair) Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this adorable art exchange](https://perjamensi.tumblr.com/post/163082422534/older-kuroken-baby-lev-good-n-soft-3c-drawn) with the wonderfully talented [peeks](perjamensi.tumblr.com)!

****In a moment of weakness, Kenma offers: “I’ll grow my hair out until the adoption papers go through.”

Kuroo looks up from where he’s sitting with his head in his hands like he’s reminding himself how to breathe. He nearly doesn’t hear Kenma, too overwhelmed with thinking how to solve the latest hurdle in the adoption process, but Kenma’s hand slipping him into the here and now reminds him of the world outside of his head. “You mean it?”

Kenma squeezes his hand and nods, offering the only things he can: a soft smile and his unconditional love. “Yeah. It’s going to work out, Tetsu.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kuroo holds his breath and tries to give Kenma an out. After  _years_ of begging Kenma to let it grow out and rejection time and time again, Kuroo had all but given up of the fantasy that had haunted his youth. “You know it could be years?”

“I don’t think it will be,” Kenma says, reaching up to touch his chin-length hair, freshly bleached as of a few days ago. His tone has a hint of hesitation, suggesting that he might have made a mistake but didn’t realize it until now.

“I love you,” Kuroo says, leaning over to kiss Kenma chastely on the mouth. He doesn’t care if Kenma’s just trying to cheer him up after another devastating blow to their family planning, he’ll take it -- so long as Kenma wants it too.

Kenma tugs Kuroo and his hand closer, smiling against his lips. “I love you too.”

-

“You’re really doing it,” Kuroo gasps in awe.

Kenma glares from where he’s holding Lev in his arms. More complicated than the paperwork process was the day-to-day process of caring for and rearing a child. “I told you I would.”

“Yeah, but,” and Kuroo clamps his mouth shut, knowing better than the finish that thought. “It looks good.”

“It’s only been three weeks,” Kenma says, smiling fondly, as he holds Lev upright and holds the bottle for the baby.

Kuroo swings around to spoon Kenma from behind, chin now resting on the top of Kenma’s head. He can only see it from here, the dark roots barely pushing out at the tips, but he insists, “I can see your roots starting to come in.”

“That’s what hair does.”

Kuroo wraps one arm around Kenma’s waist and another on Lev’s head, brushing as the soft, fine downy head of hair he has. “It’s cute.”

“It’s nothing new,” Kenma says, taking on a tone of defensiveness even though it was a compliment. Years have gone by, and Kenma still couldn’t accept such attentions. He hugs Lev against his chest a bit protectively, shifting enough to glare at Kuroo.

“It’s kind of new.” Kuroo laughs as he rubs his chin against the top of Kenma’s hair to mess it up. “You’re growing it out this time.”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing new yet.” Kenma pushes Kuroo off and gently pushes their bouncing bundle of joy into Kuroo’s arms. “Anyway, he needs a diaper change. Take care of it.”

-

“Paaaaapapapapaa,” Lev babbles, grabbing onto Kenma’s shoulder length hair and giving it a tug.

Kenma immediately grimaces, sighing as he shifts Lev lower in his grasp. His hair isn’t much longer than he usually keeps it, and already it’s becoming a bother. More importantly, their child has understood the word, “papa,” for a month yet still refuses to say it correctly.  _“Papa.”_

“Papapa!” Lev cheers back. He throws both of his arms up, jerking Kenma’s hair with his little palms.

“No,” Kenma says sourly. His eyebrow twitches as he struggles to detach his hair from his baby’s grasp, but Lev’s hold is as firm as the Iron Curtain. “It’s  _papa_ , Lev.”

“Papaaaaaa,” Lev shouts and Kenma’s about to smile when Lev adds, “papappa!”

Kenma sighs and wonders why he ever let Kuroo convince him they were ready for children.

-

“I can feel you staring,” Kenma says, placing Lev down for a nap. He’s sitting on the floor and has been up since three when Lev started crying, and he hasn’t had enough coffee for whatever nonsense Kuroo’s about to pull.

“You-- I-- Sorry,” Kuroo stammers, looking away with a thick blush.

Kenma sighs. Whatever it is, it’s not worth asking. Still: “What is it?”

At least Kuroo has never been one to run away, joining Kenma on the floor even though his face is entirely red and he still can’t look Kenma in the eye. He gestures to his own bedhead, which hasn’t changed in all the years they’ve known each other. “It…looks  _really_ good.”

Kenma reaches up to touch his head and grins when he feels the twin buns he was barely able to tie in place to keep it out of their child’s reach. Now that his hair is just below the shoulder, he needs to find more creative ways to keep it away from Lev. “They’re just buns.”

“Yeah, but they’re  _good_ buns.”

Kenma swats Kuroo’s hands away when he tries to touch them and lays down beside Lev, pulling out his phone. He mostly wants to check the time, but he also wants to check if his lives refilled since Lev started yanking on his hair and made him mess up. He ends up snapping his phone shut without bringing the game up. “Had to put it up so Lev would stop playing with it.”

“Can’t blame him,” Kuroo admits shamelessly. It’s annoying, but it makes Kenma smile.

“Come nap with us,” Kenma says while patting the free space on the blanket on the other side of Lev.

Kuroo makes himself comfortable and tosses an arm over Kenma’s waist, pressing their little family together. “Don’t mind if I do.”

-

Kenma gasps and holds his breath when Lev supports himself on his two feet. It’s not the first time Lev has stood up on his own, but Kenma has a special warmth in his chest that assures him this will be the day Lev takes his first steps all on his own. His focus is entirely on their child, but he can hear Kuroo sniffling in that way Kenma knows he does whenever he’s about to start crying.

Lev’s cried every single time he’s fallen down, just like Kuroo in that loud, ugly way, but he doesn’t cry this time, offering up his two dads a happy smile as he takes two steps and trips into Kenma with a loud, “papa!”

Kenma doesn’t mind when Lev grabs onto his hair and latches on for support this time, too busy kissing his son’s face and hugging him tight.

-

By the time Kenma’s hair reaches the middle of his chest, he knows he’s made a mistake. Lev begins to think anything that looks like string and either dangles or swishes is a toy, and it’s made a mess of their curtains, pillowcase tassels, and, most annoyingly, Kenma’s hair.

Lev is only half of the problem though; the other half of the problem is Kenma’s  _other_ child, who just like their baby, can’t keep his fingers out of Kenma’s hair or cooing about how good it looks or staring too long whenever Kenma styles it, even in the most minimal of braids.

It’s unexpected, but Kenma doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would, coming to anticipate and even enjoy the way Lev tugs on his hair with a quiet, “papa,” or the way Kuroo pulls on his hair at night, repeating his name over and over.

-

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asks, watching Kenma move irritably from their couch to their loveseat back to the couch to the rocking chair and, right where he began, the couch.

Kenma gets up from the couch and moves to the rocker again, scowling as Lev runs after him with the happy baby gurgle he hasn’t quite outgrown. “He won’t. Stop. Following. Me.”

“Pfft.” Kenma would hate Kuroo for laughing right now if he wasn’t so in love with that stupid hyena laughter of his. “He’s a baby, what do you expect? He likes clinging onto you.”

 _“I’m_  not what he likes to cling to,” Kenma corrects. He tugs at the ponytail behind his back, swishing it impatiently at Kuroo. He has some extra inches since they started this ridiculous ordeal nearly a year ago, only the bottom half a creamy blonde anymore. When it’s not put up in a ponytail like it is now, it falls just below his chest, a fray of split ends he keeps trimming since Lev keeps grabbing them. It’s this bundle of hair he shakes at Kuroo.  _“This_  is what he likes to cling to.”

 _“Papaaaaaa!!”_  Lev shouts both excitedly and impatiently, throwing himself at Kenma’s knees when he swishes his hair.

Kenma retreats again, this time running to Kuroo and crawling into his lap. Kenma crouches into a ball there, as if trying to hide. “Save me.”

“He’s your baby,” Kuroo says, though he wraps both arms around Kenma, playing along with with the hiding game. Just like his son, Kuroo’s fingers roam up to Kenma’s hair and give it a stroke, but Kenma pushes his hands down. “I know you said this was temporary, but we really should touch up your hair.”

“He’s your baby too,” Kenma says, ignoring Kuroo’s second point completely and opting to poke his husband in the stomach. “Do something.”

“Lev!” Kuroo calls out brightly, and he scoops their child into his arms as Lev does his best to crawl up the furniture. Kuroo settles their baby against his and Kenma’s chests, and though Kenma groans when Lev tries to grab as his ponytail, he pets their child’s hair and cheeks. Kuroo leans down just enough to kiss Lev on the forehead. “Oi, Lev. Leave your papa’s hair alone. It’s annoying him.”

Lev only lets out a happy cry, this time latching onto Kuroo’s bedhead and yanking it rough enough that Kuroo starts yelling. Kenma really should feel bad about it, but he starts laughing.

-

“Kenma, I’m home!” Kuroo calls out tiredly, toeing off his shoes and dropping the groceries he bought on the table. Today is a never ending day, one thing after another: wake up to Lev crying, make coffee, forget to eat breakfast because Lev’s refusing to be potty trained, go to work, remember to call Kenma during breaks, come home to clean Lev’s puke off the wall, go grocery shopping, time for dinner, Lev will need a bath and a book read to him before he’ll go to sleep. It feels like today will never end, and Kuroo’s ready to collapse against Kenma and sleep for a solid five hours before Lev screams them both awake and they repeat the cycle tomorrow.

When Kuroo enters the living room to see Kenma holding Lev in his lap though, his chest swells tight with affection and he thinks it’s all worth it.

Kenma looks up and Kuroo has to blink twice to adjust to the sight of him: his hair is chin-length and freshly dyed a honey blonde. Smiling more widely than Kuroo’s ever seen him smile in his entire life, Kenma holds up the manila folder sitting to his right.

-

“I know it’s over, but I’m going to miss your hair,” Kuroo says, kissing Kenma’s neck once they’re tucked in, spooned together, and ready to turn in for the night. It’s a little strange now that Kuroo doesn’t have a nest of hair to bury his face into at night, but Kenma’s hair still smells like their favorite shampoo and it’s as silky as ever, exactly how Kuroo loves it.

“Long hair is annoying with a baby,” Kenma agrees. He rubs the tips of his hair and rolls over in Kuroo’s embrace to smirk at him. “But I was thinking I’d grow it out until we adopt the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloneboys), or [consider commissioning me](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/post/162750545663/commission-me)!


End file.
